I Can't Let You Go: A PewDieCry Fanfic
by xXxKatsumixXx
Summary: This is just a cute sappy story that I came up with about PewDiePie and Cry xD no lemons, just cornyness. If it's not your cup of tea, don't read it. And if you would like me to make this a THING THING (wink) lemme know xD Enjoy, R/R.


**A/N: this is something I've been thinking about doing for a very long time. It's not meant to be taken seriously, it's corny and gooey xD please, read to your heart's content. *brofist***

**..*…**..*.**…*.**..*…*.*..**..*..**..***

Cry clasped Pewdie's hands together with his, "Pewdie, you can't be serious!" Tears swelled in his deep green eyes as he tried his best to keep from growing mad, "Please, Pewdie, I lov-"

Pewdie pulled his hands away from Cry's, forcing his gaze to look at something else in the room other than Cry's face, "No, Cry! This can't go on any longer; don't you see? I… I love Marzia! If she had any clue about us, she would never talk to me again!"

Cry could feel his heart begin to shatter, and his face twisted into a shape that screamed heartbreak, "But I-"

Pewdie looked back at Cry, doing his best to keep a calm expression, "We can't see each other anymore… Please, don't make this any harder than it already is."

Cry felt like his world was falling apart around him, and that the floor would fall out from under his feet at any minute. He couldn't take his eyes off Pewdie as he turned and walked toward the front door to his house, "This is it, Cry… I'm taking the 6:00 flight back to Italy… After today… I never want to hear from you again."

"Pewdie, no," Cry reached for Pewdie as an attempt to bring him back inside, but he had already left Cry all alone, with nothing other than the pieces of his broken heart, "No…" He could hear Pewdie's car peel out of the driveway and speed down the road.

_This can't be it, can it?..._

Cry shook his head furiously and balled his fists, punching the wall closest to him and leaving a small indent. He couldn't accept this; the love of his life walking out on him. And after all they had been through over the past year. Cry couldn't understand why all of a sudden, out of all the days Pewdie could have walked away, he chose today; their anniversary.

Exactly one year ago is when Cry used all his courage to confess his feelings to Pewdie, and Pewdie accepted Cry with loving arms. He had plans on having a picnic under a tree in the park and watching the clouds go by when they were stuffed with sandwiches and potato salad. Then maybe go see that new movie coming out before heading back to his place. Cry knew Pewdie was the only one for him, and the thought of Pewdie being gone from his life forever… he couldn't accept it.

Cry rushed to his room and tore his closet apart for clothes to wear. It was nearly noon; Pewdie had come to his house before he had time to even start his day. The flight wasn't for another six hours, so Cry had plenty of time to rush to the hotel where Pewdie was staying. Every other month, Pewdie would come to visit Cry and stay at the same hotel a couple miles away. Cry had always suggested that Pewdie come stay with him for the months he did visit, but Pewdie always claimed he didn't want to be a burden to Cry.

Throwing on a dark blue sweatshirt and cargo pants, Cry hopped on one foot to the front door, putting both socks on on the way there. He slipped into his converse, grabbed his car keys and cell phone, and stumbled out the door toward his car. As he waited for his car to start, he dialed Pewdie's number and hit the 'call now' button.

_The number you have dialed is unavailable, please try again later. If you would like to leave a message, press-_

Cry threw his phone into the back seat, "Dammit Pewdie!"

Cry wanted nothing more than to talk to Pewdie, so he guessed there was no other choice then to visit the hotel. He sped down every street and ignored the drivers around honking and shouting out of their windows. The only thing on his mind was proving his love to Pewdie and convincing him to stay.

Cry finally arrived at the hotel, abandoning his car in the parking lot. The valet gave him a strange look, but Cry didn't notice. He rushed into the hotel's front doors and looked left at the elevator. Pewdie was located on the 8th floor, room 573. He remembered from the countless trips to his room on lonely nights.

The elevator was already being occupied, so Cry had no choice but to take the stairs. Eight flights of stairs was nothing to him; Pewdie was worth everything. He sprinted toward the door to the stairs and started his climb, skipping two steps at a time because of his long legs. He could only hope that Pewdie was there when he arrived.

Finally, Cry made his way to the 8th floor. He wandered down the hall, searching for the door to Pewdie's room.

_568…_

_570…_

_572…_

_573._

Without hesitating, Cry pounded his fist against the wooden door. Listening closely, he could hear the groan of someone standing up, and shuffling footsteps toward the door. He heard the lock and chain, and waited for the door to open. There he was, Pewdie; with his graphic-T wrinkled and in boxers covered in red hearts.

"C-Cry!" Pewdie cried, astonished and, "W-What are you doing here?"

Cry let himself in, pushing Pewdie out of his way gently and shutting the door behind them, "I came here to keep you from leaving, Pewdie. I can't let you go."

Pewdie was astonished, he couldn't believe after all the things he had said to Cry before he walked out, Cry still came after him. "But, Cry, you know it's wrong. What about Marzia?"

Cry grabbed Pewdie by the shoulders, leading him backwards toward the bedroom area, "If loving you is wrong, then I never want to be right!" Saying this, Cry pulled Pewdie close and planted a kiss on his lips. Pewdie yelped and pulled back quickly,

"But, Cry, after all those things I said…"

Cry stared into Pewdie's eyes deeply, "I know you wouldn't just leave me like this…"

Pewdie fought tears as he stared back at Cry, "I… I just couldn't handle the distance anymore. These trips are killing me, Cry. The months I spend away from you; they're killing me!"

Cry thought for a moment… then he spoke up, "Take me with you."

"W-What!?"

"I'll pack my things, we'll leave together! I can't let you go!"

They embraced each other, Pewdie resting his lips on top of Cry's head, "A… Are you sure?" he whispered.

Cry listened to Pewdie's heartbeat quietly, "I've never been more sure of anything else before…"

Pewdie blushed madly and held onto Cry tighter and closed his eyes, "You're the only one for me Cry… you always will be."

Cry smiled, and looked up at Pewdie, "I love you."

Pewdie's face grew redder…

"I love you too, Cry."

**..*..***.*..*.**…*.*..*.*.***..*.*..*.**

**A/N: I'm sorry the ending kinda sucks xD Like I said, it's corny, and I was bored. R/R if you feel like it, I have some work to get done before I start writing again :3 hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to check out my other work! Love you.**


End file.
